makanafandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Magic was originally given to specific people in the early days of Makana by the Divine, most notably Makuahine, Pagong and Lanua. Any current Magic-users, refered to as Mages, are descendents of those original people. __TOC__ Mana A Mage's power is limited by how much Mana they possess, as casting spells consumes Mana. Mana can be increased temporarily by visiting temples, being in possession of certain artifacts or by consuming certain potions. Mana can only be permanently increased with the constant casting of spells, similar to the strengthening of a muscle by using it often. Once consumed, Mana can be recovered by resting, eating or consuming certain potions. Sleeping has been found to be the quickest method of recovering Mana. Magic Types There are five types of Magic in total, though some clump Hydromancy, Pyromancy and Geomancy together and collectively refered to it as Elemental Magic. Hydromancy Hydromancy is a type of Magic that allows its user, a Hydromancer, the ability to manipulate water. This type of Magic was originally taught by Lanua and is most common in Merfolk. Although Hydromancers are most commonly seen manipulating water in its liquid form, ice and steam can also be controlled by these Mages. Ice is widely considered to be easier to control than water, thanks to it being completely solid. Steam is considered the hardest form of water to control. A Hydromancer who can create water, however, is seen as ultimately powerful. Pyromancy Pyromancy is a type of Magic that allows its user, a Pyromancer, the ability to manipulate fire. This type of Magic was originally taught by Lanua and is most commonly seen in Wilders. Pyromancers feel a deep connection with the sun and volcanoes. Their magic is much more effective if they are near a volcano, or if bare skin is exposed to the sun. Contrary to popular belief, Pyromancers cannot create flame from nothing. Oftentimes, they find a way to create a small spark, and then use their magic to quickly amplify the spark into a roaring flame. A skilled Pyromancer can make this act look as though flames are being produced from thin air. Geomancy Geomancy is a type of Magic that allows its user, a Geomancer, the ability to manipulate earth. This type of Magic was originally taught by Lanua and is most commonly seen in Sprites, particularly Wilder Sprites. Geomancers make fantastic farmers, as they can sense how fertile soil is. Skilled Geomancers can actually improve the quality of soil with their Magic alone. Geomancers are considered very versatile Mages, as they can control many manners of earth: sand, clay, stone, dirt and everything in between. Another common role for Geomancers is that of a miner. They can sense where precious gems are, even if nestled deep underground. Biomancy Biomancy is a type of Magic that allows its user, a Biomancer, the ability to manipulate an organic life's functions. This type of Magic was originally taught by Pagong and is most commonly seen in Humans. Biomancy is considered the most helpful, as well as the most dangerous type of Magic. A Biomancer with a deep understanding of the human anatomy makes a fantastic doctor who will save many lives in their lifetime. A Biomancer who does not understand human anatomy, however, is doomed to kill anyone they cast a spell on. Not only is an uneducated Biomancer a danger to others, they are also a danger to themselves. A Biomancy spell cast on an unwilling target has a chance of backfiring and harming the caster. Necromancy Necromancy is a type of Magic that allows its user, a Necromancer, the ability to commune with spirits and summon corpses. This type of Magic was originally taught by Makuahine and is exclusive to the Keiki. Necromancy was given to the Keiki from the Mother so that they could shepherd lost spirits to the Abyss to join Her in the peaceful Afterlife. This Magic allowed them to interact with spirits, as well as summoning the corpses of great warriors who wished to continue fighting, even after death. This gift was abused, however, leading to the decimation of the Keiki people and the birth of Kahulona.